


Before Too Late

by Higuchimon



Category: Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Digimon Flash Bingo, Diversity Writing Challenge, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-12 00:25:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4458266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higuchimon/pseuds/Higuchimon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Momoe wants to do one little thing before it's too late.  She should've done it before.  And she can't explain a thing to Jun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before Too Late

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing involved in this story unless I invented it myself. This is written for fun, not for profit. All forms of feedback eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.  
 **Fandom:** Digimon Adventure 02  
 **Title:** Before Too Late  
 **Romance:** Jun x Momoe/Momoe x Jun  
 **Word Count:** 500|| **Status:** One-shot  
 **Genre:** Romance|| **Rated:** G  
 **Challenge:** Written for the Digimon Flash Bingo, #519, addle; Written for the Diversity Writing Challenge, section A95, write a paragraph with at least four fullstops  
 **Summary:** Momoe wants to do one little thing before it's too late. She should've done it before. And she can't explain a thing to Jun.

* * *

Jun wasn't unused to the idea of being kissed. She hadn't done it often, but enough so that she knew how it worked. Someone else's lips touched hers and it usually wasn't that bad. She'd had rotten ones and she'd had a few great ones. 

She'd never had an absolutely _amazing_ one, until now. And never in her entire life had she imagined who would be giving her this amazing kiss. 

Strong hands wrapped around her own and she stared into brown eyes full of such sorrow and joy that she couldn't even begin to describe it. Even those words touched the surface. 

“I'm sorry,” Momoe murmured, dropping her eyes after a few seconds that Jun could've sworn lasted forever. “I shouldn't have.” 

Jun shook her head, though far more to clear her thoughts than to agree. “Why did you?” In all the years they'd known one another, she'd never had any idea that Momoe would even want to kiss her, much less kiss her like that. All of her thoughts jumbled together, none of them connecting long enough to make any kind of sense. She didn't know if she wanted them to or not, but they refused to do so nevertheless. 

A small smile touched Momoe's features. “Why do you usually kiss someone?” She said it in a way that implied it should've been obvious. Jun still couldn't put it all together. In all of her life she'd never been more confused. She'd put herself together better and faster when she'd found out her little brother had helped to save the world before he was even a teenager. 

“Momoe?” She wanted to hear the words. She wanted to know it for herself, to know if the small thoughts trying to wiggle about in her mind were the ones that she thought they were. 

She wasn't sure if one could think about thoughts like that, but nevertheless, it happened. 

The other young woman pulled in a breath. “I love you, Jun. I mean, I _love_ you.” She didn't mean in the sense of friends. Jun understood that. She hadn't yet clicked as to why. She wasn't certain if she ever would. 

“You...” Each moment dripped by with glacial slowness. “Momoe...” 

Almost as if pulled by something beyond her control, Momoe leaned forward and kissed again. This one didn't do anything to clear Jun's mind. Instead, she leaned forward, into the kiss, and let herself be carried away by it. 

She couldn't say the words back. Not today, of all days. But perhaps if she'd known sooner, if this were a different day… 

Momoe pulled back and smoothed her hair. “Sorry about my bad timing. But I had to do it just once.” She sounded more restrained than Jun had ever known her, and Jun couldn't put herself together enough to say anything else. “Be happy.” 

Jun didn't want her to leave. She didn't. Neither of them spoke of that moment again, of the one kiss they shared before Jun's wedding. 

**The End**

**Note:** Thank you for reading and I hope that you enjoyed the story. Please let me know what you thought of it if at all possible.


End file.
